Na Cabeça, No Coração
by Anita4
Summary: Usagi percebe que Mamoru está ferido no ombro, tal como aquela pessoa se ferira no dia em que Sailor Venus apareceu. Mais tarde, ouve da boca de Zoisite uma confirmação. E agora os dois precisam cooperar para salvar de uma ameaça misteriosa uma famosa trupe de teatro, que Usagi muito admira.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas Iniciais:**

 _Err, hello! Estou de volta!_

 _Estou experimentando usar os honoríficos aqui, mas não estou muito certa sobre os corretos. Peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros.  
Esta fic obedece ao universo do anime clássico, ele é situado logo após a primeira aparição da Sailor Venus e antes da Usagi saber quem é o Tuxedo Kamen.  
Esta história conterá uma trupe fictícia chamada Harotsuka, qualquer fato relatado é pura ficção, mas eu me inspirei em um grupo especializado em musicais que realmente existe chamado Takarazuka Kagekidan. Por outro lado, os dados fornecidos não serão fidedignos._  
 _Sailor Moon não me pertence, não lucro nada com isto._

* * *

 _Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Na Cabeça,**  
 **No Coração**

 **Capítulo 1 – A Agenda Secreta de Mamoru**

Raros eram os dias em que Usagi conseguia encontrar Mamoru de maneira saudável, sem incluir um tombo, uma batida ou um arremesso de objeto pesados. Tão raros que ela pôde apenas olhar abobalhada quando estava saindo do salão de jogos e seus olhos encontraram os dele.

Mamoru Chiba era o típico sujeito intragável, talvez o pior homem que ela já houvesse conhecido — e seu trabalho secreto como Sailor Moon já lhe havia assegurado conhecer seres bem desprezíveis, capazes de matar. Melhor retirar o que dizia, Mamoru não seria capaz de matar ninguém, certo? Ele parecia bravo no momento, uma veia saltitando em sua testa contraída numa carranca. Talvez fosse sim capaz de matar. E não era ela, já que ele Mamoru percorria todo o ambiente do salão com o olhar.

— Ei, cabeça de vento, você viu o Motoki por aí?

— Pra sua informação, Mamoru- _san_ — ela acentuou o honorífico para fazer seu ponto —, eu tenho um nome e estaria com mais vontade de te ajudar se você o usasse.

Baixando a vista para ela, Mamoru exibiu um sorriso de escárnio.

— Usagi- _chama_ — ele também acentuava o honorífico exagerado, como se precisasse disso para fazer seu próprio ponto —, você teria visto meu _grande_ amigo, Motoki?

— É uma surpresa descobrir que sabe como me chamo — ela disse. Divertia-se com a expressão impaciente do outro enquanto ela tomava tempo para pronunciar cada palavra. — Mas não tive a felicidade de encontrar o Motoki-niisan ainda. — Ela devolveu um sorriso mais ácido que ele lhe havia tornado e acrescentou: — Ele não vem hoje.

O desapontamento misturou a algo parecido a raiva no rosto de Mamoru, e ele virou o rosto para observar o outro lado da rua.

— Não me diga que está com problemas com... — ela deixou a voz morrer e a substituiu por um gesto indicando dinheiro.

Usagi mesmo não sabia se estava brincando sobre ou não, pois Mamoru realmente parecia preocupado como se houvesse agiotas perigosos vigiando aquela conversa. Não ajudava sua imaginação fértil notar, com aquele movimento, que ele parecia machucado no ombro.

Quando ela decidiu experimentar tocar o local supostamente ferido — se ele gritasse agudo como nos filmes, não haveria dúvidas! —, Mamoru virou-se brusco para trás e resmungou algo indecifrável. Sua vista apontava certamente para um casal despedindo-se na saída de um restaurante-lanchonete. A mulher devia já ter mais de trinta anos e era bastante alta, portando uma postura invejável, tinha o cabelo castanho abaixo do queixo e agora colocava sobre o rosto óculos escuros pretos. À sua frente, um rapaz de cabelos negros e altura semelhante curvava-se cerimonioso em despedida, a expressão grave atraía a curiosidade de Usagi sobre o que poderia ter acontecido.

Ao menos, não pareciam nem de perto com agiotas.

— Então, seu tipo são mulheres mais velhas, é? — Usagi brincou, acertando o braço de Mamoru com o ombro para lhe chamar a atenção. — Mas olha, acho que essa já tem partido. E que partido!

Mamoru contraiu-se, aumentando as suspeitas de estar lesionado de alguma forma.

— É uma mulher. As duas são — corrigiu com o tom nada engajado na brincadeira.

— Sério? — Usagi abriu a boca para observar o "homem" de cabelo preto. — Mas ele é tão charmoso! Poderia estar no _SMAP_ ou coisa assim! Não, acho que ele tem mais idade pro _Arashi_ , né? — acrescentou, decidindo que o "homem" era mais novo alguns anos que a mulher de cabelo castanho. — Mas se é mulher e bonita assim, devia ser modelo. Ou do Harotsuka!

Ela havia sem querer acertado de novo o braço de Mamoru. Novamente contraído, Mamoru virou-se para Usagi e riu fraco. Cansado...

— Não sabe o que é o Harotsuka? — perguntou ela, querendo acreditar que aquela expressão era somente confusão e não de uma dor em razão do descuido dela. — Não é desses grupos enormes de menina com voz esganiçada, não! — pontuou Usagi, gesticulando exagerada. Parte de si sentia orgulho de poder se exibir como conhecedora algo tão mais cultural que boy bands como o _Arashi_ e o _SMAP_. — Elas são de um teatro que só tem mulheres, incluindo para os papéis masculinos! — E apontou para a mulher, ex-homem, que já havia partido e agora virava a esquina, possivelmente em direção à estação de trem.

Mamoru, contudo, não estava prestando atenção, pois atravessou a rua quando ela estava pronta a explicar como essas atrizes dedicavam anos da vida para ficarem ainda mais atraentes que homens de verdade, como ele próprio — óbvio, Usagi iria deixar claro que não o considerava seu tipo, que ele só não era feio.

Perda dele que não ficara para ouvi-la admitir algo tão embaraçoso. Ou lucro dela. Ainda assim, que cavalheiro largaria uma jovem falando sozinha no meio da rua? Fosse uma atriz de Harotsuka, onde elas recebem educação dignas de uma herdeira da alta sociedade, ele ao menos fingiria estar interessado e aí se despediria com um beijo nas costas de sua mão.

Eca! Usagi abraçou-se tremendo. Por que diabos ia querer que Mamoru lhe beijasse a mão? Virou os olhos e decidiu segui-lo. Podia ter sido trocada pela mulher de cabelo castanho, mas ela faria barulho e delataria tudo. Amiga ou não de alguém de Harotsuka, com aquela postura, a mulher com certeza vinha de uma educação que não ia permitir tamanho absurdo.

— Vou te queimar antes de você ter chance, Mamoru! — anunciou quando pisou a calçada. — Ela vai saber de todas as vilanias que me faz passar, começando por essa de me deixar sozinha ali!

Usagi parou com a boca ainda aberta. Mesmo por trás dos óculos escuros, era perceptível o olhar curioso que a mulher lhe lançava.

— É sua namorada, Chiba-kun? — ela perguntou com um gesto para os dois.

Fosse um concurso de rapidez, os dois teriam empatado ao negar aquela pergunta.

— Esta é somente a conhecida de um amigo, Sakamoto-san.

A explicação de Mamoru, porém, soava estranha para Usagi. Mesmo enquanto ele falava, o tom denunciava saber ele ter aumentado demais a distância de sua relação. Ao mesmo tempo, como mais explicar? Esta é a garota que vive batendo em mim e a quem eu vivo xingando?

A mulher, quem ele chamara de Sakamoto, assentiu com um sorriso nos lábios que deixou Usagi alerta. Ela também havia percebido o tom, mas entendera tudo errado. Antes que houvesse tempo para ser corrigida, os olhos de Sakamoto despontaram alarmados para o ombro de Mamoru.

— Chiba-kun, seu casaco! — ela se aproximou com a mão levantada para tocar o blazer verde que parecia o favorito de Mamoru. Mas parou no meio do caminho. — É um machucado. Por isso estava andando estranho desde mais cedo, né?

Mamoru olhou de volta, a expressão culpada traindo a negativa que parecia prestes a tentar dizer.

* * *

Havia tanto para Usagi olhar no apartamento de Mamoru, enquanto ele trocava a camisa e limpava de novo seu machucado, que ela custou a ouvir a mulher chamá-la. Usagi voltou do corredor até a sala onde ambas haviam sido deixadas e desculpou-se com um gesto de cabeça.

— Estava me perguntando se você mora por aqui.

— No apartamento dele? — Usagi indagou sem se importar com o próprio tom enojado.

A mulher... Sakamoto era o nome dela! Sakamoto sorriu divertida e balançou a cabeça.

— Quis dizer, se mora por esta vizinhança.

— Ah! — disse animada com uma razão para abrir a porta da sacada. Acenou que Sakamoto a seguisse e apontou para um grupo de casas a algumas quadras à direita. — Ih, acho que é mais pra lá! — corrigiu, mudando o dedo para uma direção a noroeste do prédio. — Espera, pra onde fica o templo Hikawa? — entortou a boca enquanto espremia os olhos à procura da casa da Rei.

Ouviu Sakamoto rir.

— É que eu nunca vim na casa do Mamoru, fiquei meio perdida.

— É mesmo? E não se sente fora de lugar no apartamento de um homem solteiro?

— _Nah_! — Usagi fez uma careta e balançou a mão com desdém. — É só o Mamoru — disse deixando implícito o adjetivo "babaca" em suas palavras.

Novamente, Sakamoto riu. Fazia-o bem baixo, mas o som emitido parecia sincero, diferente da risada de escárnio que Mamoru soltaria caso a ouvisse.

— É uma bela vista — Sakamoto falou com o olhar no horizonte. — Eu até moro em um prédio bem alto assim, mas não sou daqui. Sempre que paro pra ver a janela, eu me sinto hipnotizada com as luzes de Tóquio piscando.

— É mesmo, você soa como alguém do Oeste agora que mencionou! — Usagi comentou com certeza.

Vinham conversando em termos formais, por isso, o único indicativo seria a entonação de Sakamoto. Mesmo assim, o sotaque era tão discreto que apenas ouvindo a confissão que Usagi reparara.

— Sim, eu nasci em Hyogo e, até ano passado, vivi toda minha vida por ali, exceto por umas estadas a trabalho aqui por Tóquio.

— E agora seu sotaque do Oeste fica tão óbvio — notou Usagi com uma gargalhada. — Mas você veio há muito tempo?

— Há quase um ano, acho que não é muito.

— Como eu nem tinha notado, achei que já estava há mais de dez por aqui.

— Creio que isso seja bom — disse Sakamoto, ainda distraída com todo o bairro que se estendia debaixo da sacada de Mamoru. — Não se sente insegura aqui às vezes?

Usagi devolveu uma expressão confusa.

— Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui, Sakamoto-san.

— Digo, em Tóquio — ela corrigiu com calma, seus olhos retornando da vista.

Agora que ela estava sem os óculos, Usagi notava que Sakamoto parecia um pouco mais perto dos quarenta anos, com linhas de expressão formando em torno dos olhos quase redondos e também dos lábios. Embora se aprofundassem sempre que sorria, Usagi não se sentia imparcial com o charme que a mulher exalava. Devia ser sua postura? Ou as palavras, sempre tão apropriadamente posicionadas?

— Desde que me mudei, tenho ouvido algumas notícias de monstros. Nunca os vi ao vivo, mas sempre que mostram na tevê, sinto-me dentro de uma peça de teatro.

— As Sailor Senshi sempre irão nos proteger! — exclamou mais rápido que o natural.

— Sailors? — Sakamoto franziu a testa

Usagi mordeu o próprio lábio. Os estragos pelos ataques e suas testemunhas não costumavam descrever sua aparição e muito menos as chamavam assim com muita frequência. Não era impossível que alguém as conhecesse, mas soava pouco natural.

— Aquelas meninas que lutam contra eles, usando uniforme de marinheiro? É isso que você quer dizer?

— Isso! — Usagi suspirou. Pelo tom da outra, ela culpava sua ignorância no fato de ser de fora, embora suas atividades como senshi provavelmente tenham começado depois que Sakamoto se mudara.

— E você já as viu? Digo, pessoalmente. Tem tão pouca foto nos jornais delas.

— Claro! — disse sem pensar, apenas para se arrepender de novo. — Digo, não foi muito de perto nem nada assim — titubeou.

— Eu não ficaria tão empolgado para encontrar pessoas que só aparecem num momento de perigo, Sakamoto-san. — Mamoru havia retornado com uma camisa preta, uma escolha de cor que preocupava Usagi mais que suas indiscrições.

Sakamoto voltou a olhar para longe, assentindo distraída.

— Bem, sinto muito pela demora, mas já podemos ir para o último compromisso. — Mamoru olhou o relógio no pulso. — E seria melhor nos apressarmos — complementou com a expressão culpada antes de andar até a mesa próxima à saída e sacudir um molho de chaves.

Enquanto esperavam o elevador, Usagi estudou novamente o ombro de Mamoru. Era difícil explicar a ele por que aquilo a incomodava tanto, quando nem ela mesma compreendia aquela tensão. Ainda assim, arriscou perguntar:

— O que aconteceu, afinal? — E apontou para o braço, este parecia um pouco mais encolhido que o outro.

— Eu caí da moto — Mamoru respondeu bem quando a porta do elevador se abriu.

— Nossa, devia ter mais cuidado.

— Sim — resumiu-se a dizer, apertando o térreo.

— Não seria melhor você só me acompanhar até o táxi, Chiba-kun? Com um machucado desses, deveria estar deitado, dando tempo ao seu corpo.

— Sinto muito, mas preciso me certificar de haver tudo em seu camarim. Como estou cobrindo o trabalho de seu assistente para um conhecido, não quero dar margem a problemas.

Usagi sentiu a orelha levantar-se sozinha.

— Camarim? — indagou admirada. — Tipo o que as estrelas usam?

Rindo, Sakamoto assentiu.

— Mas não é nada demais, eu o compartilho com outras atrizes.

— _Atrizes_? — Tornou estarrecida para a direção de Mamoru. — A Sakamoto-san é uma atriz?

— Peço desculpas, agora noto que nunca nos apresentamos. — Sakamoto curvou o corpo. — Eu me chamo Nao Sakamoto, e só estou fazendo umas pontas em um drama. Na verdade, pode me chamar de Nao-san. Confesso que me sinto estranha porque nunca me chamam pelo sobrenome.

— Nao Sakamoto soa tão como o nome de uma atriz!

Antes que houvesse chance para uma resposta, a porta do elevador abriu-se no hall dos elevadores do prédio. Mamoru saiu automaticamente, como se não fizesse parte do grupo, apenas para se lembrar de estar acompanhado com uma virada de cabeça repentina para aguardar as duas.

— Usagi-chan, não era? — Sakamoto... Nao perguntou após presenciar a cena. — O que acharia de nos acompanhar até o set de filmagem? Só não tem muito para ver do meu camarim.

— Sim! Eu aceito! Não tem problema nenhum!

Sakamoto sorriu e desta vez parecia haver algo mais por trás do gesto.

— Com uma pequena condição — ela acrescentou, o indicador direito levantado.

— Qualquer coisa! Quer que eu faça o trabalho do Mamoru?

— De jeito nenhum, se for assim, é melhor ninguém ir — ele interveio, os olhos apenas parcialmente atentos aos táxis na rua. — Ela comeria a comida antes de chegar à mesa.

— Não era essa a tarefa que eu tinha em mente — Nao explicou divertida. Então, gesticulou na direção de Mamoru. — Gostaria que voltasse para casa com ele.

— Quê? — Usagi perguntou distante e aturdida.

— Tenho medo de ele decidir mudar de rumo pelo caminho e não ir descansar. Poderia se assegurar por mim de deixá-lo em casa, por favor?

Usagi olhou Mamoru fazer sinal que Nao entrasse no táxi, e esta espichou a cabeça para fora.

— Vamos, Usagi-chan? Posso tentar conseguir o autógrafo de um rapaz do _Johnny's_ que participa da filmagem. O que acha?

— Já tinha me ganhado quando disse camarim, Nao-san! — ela respondeu, pulando para o banco ao lado de Nao antes que Mamoru o fizesse.

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Retorno com uma fic de Sailor Moon bambeando entre meu estilo mais básico e algo um pouco diferente do que já fiz. Não sei se é fato estranho a algum fã, mas a Naoko Takeuchi (a mangaka, lembra?) é muitíssimo, ou era, do Takarazuka Revue. Não é por isso que eu quis fazer esta minha versão do Takarazuka, mas o fato de tanto a Usagi quanto a Rei parecerem ser fãs também foi o que me inspirou. Por um tempo montei esta fic usando o próprio Takarazuka. Mas depois de consultar várias pessoas, acabei concluindo ser melhor criar uma versão simplificada. Até porque, se é pra eu sair explicando detalhe e detalhe, que eu fizesse algo novo para quem já conhecesse, né?_ _Na verdade, inicialmente e por muito tempo fiquei com receio de publicar aqui, mas decidi que gosto desta história e que quero ver no que dá.  
_

 _Além de minhas expectativas, foi ainda mais legal ver a interação da Usagi com o Mamoru numa circunstância um pouco diferente da minha de costume. Espero que gostem do que está vindo pela frente! A participação das senshi não será muito relevante, abrindo espaço para este ou aquele personagem original, e o foco estará como sempre nos meus amados UsaMamo. *_* (e na Usagi dando uma de fangirl xD ADORO ISSO!)_

 _Muitos agradecimentos à Pandora Imperatrix pelos comentários e o incentivo com a fic. E claro, um agradecimento especial a você leitor! Espero que gostem!_

 _Até o próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Iniciais:**

 _Um lembrete... Esta história conterá uma trupe fictícia chamada Harotsuka, qualquer fato relatado é pura ficção, mas eu me inspirei em um grupo especializado em musicais que realmente existe chamado Takarazuka Kagekidan. Por outro lado, os dados fornecidos não serão fidedignos._

 _Sailor Moon não me pertence, não lucro nada com isto._

* * *

 _Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Na Cabeça,**  
 **No Coração**

Após depositar sua última ficha na máquina, Usagi inspirou fundo e retornou ao jogo. Antes houvesse calculado melhor seus gastos do dia, mas não ouvira que hoje apenas haveria aula até o almoço. Agora ela estava sem o que fazer e sem dinheiro para jogar mais até a hora da reunião convocada por Rei.

Ademais, desde que conhecera pessoalmente a Sailor V, ou Sailor Venus, como ela dizia preferir, tornou-se difícil controlá-la ali na máquina. Ficava pensando como seria controlar um avatar de si mesma. Bem, com a fama que a Sailor Moon vinha alcançando, logo Usagi conheceria o exato sentimento. Por enquanto, restava-lhe imaginar e...

— Droga! — Bateu com os pulsos contra a barra de controle do videogame, as palavras de GAME OVER piscavam sadicamente com mais intensidade que o de sempre agora que não tinha fundos para comprar mais fichas. Ia chutar a máquina para descarregar a ira, mas ouviu a voz de Motoki conversando ao longe. — Salva pelo gongo — disse, dando leves palmadas no controle.

Com as quase duas horas que ainda precisava enrolar até a reunião, poderia gastá-las fofocando com Motoki. Era sua intenção quando rumou ao balcão e lá também encontrou Mamoru.

Juntou um pouco de força na mão e mirou no ombro dele.

— Ai! — Mamoru reclamou, o rosto contorcido sem ainda resquício de raiva.

— Então, não melhorou, é? — Embora não o tivesse atingido com força, estava arrependida.

— Com pancadas assim, não vai nunca — agora sim seu tom transparecia o aborrecimento.

— Melhorou o quê?

Usagi e Mamoru voltaram-se para um Motoki confuso.

— Não foi nada — disse Mamoru.

Mas Usagi já estava pronta para explicar:

— Ele caiu da moto. Olhe só, justo o certinho do Mamoru foi cair da moto e ralar o ombro. Anteontem tava sangrando a blusa dele toda.

— Mas não foi nada — ele insistiu por entre os dentes.

Com a sobrancelha carregada, Motoki fitou o ombro em questão.

— Se é o que diz... — disse por fim.

— E você, por que tá me olhando? — Mamoru perguntou, afastando-se de Usagi.

Ela não conteve o sorriso cheio de intenções.

— Sabe, a Nao-san disse que eu poderia visitar o set sempre que você fosse lá.

— Usagi-chan já conhece a Sakamoto-san? — Motoki perguntou com o tom misto entre divertido e curioso. Ele segurou um tecido do lado saudável de Mamoru e o balançou fazendo beiço. — Eu mesmo ainda não a vi. Fiquei com ciúmes, Mamoru-chan!

— É que ele quer a Nao-san só pra si. Mas a Nao-san conhece tanta gente bonita e famosa que nunca daria bola pra um pirralho desses. — Usagi gargalhou, dando um tapa nas costas de Mamoru. — Foi mal — disse ao percebê-lo se contrair de dor e recolheu a mão como se pudesse descartar a arma do crime.

— E ainda quer que eu te leve? — ele perguntou com a testa enrugada, os olhos quase saltando.

— Nossa, calma, calma... eu só esqueci.

— Ele vai buscá-la daqui a pouco — interrompeu Motoki, o olhar mandando uma mensagem de vingança para Mamoru, provavelmente ou por não lhe haver contado sobre o machucado ou por não lhe haver apresentado a Nao.

Fosse qual fosse o motivo, o claro objetivo se concretizou. Mamoru parecia pronto a evaporar, tão quente parecia sua cabeça com aquela conversa.

— Mais um pouco, eu desisto e quero ver você arrumar outro assistente de confiança — Mamoru disse cruzando os braços.

— Um amigo teve que viajar a trabalho — Motoki explicou a Usagi. — E pedi ao Mamoru pra substituí-lo de assistente.

— E por que não me chamou? — Usagi perguntou francamente desapontada.

— Você é muito nova pra isso.

— E seria demitida no primeiro dia — acrescentou Mamoru, soando menos aborrecido. — Sem contar que ia se perder, quebrar os equipamentos, deixar o staff louco... E tire o cavalo da chuva, a Nao-san não conhece tanto assim os atores. A maior parte de suas cenas é com gente menos famosa que ela.

Usagi deu de ombros.

— Aposto que ela conhece muita gente famosa, sim. A gente não a viu naquele dia com uma menina que tá no Harotsuka?

— Aquele musical? — perguntou Motoki curioso. — Tem tanta gente lá, ninguém é realmente famoso.

— Pra vocês, não é! — Usagi insistiu.

— Isso é fantasia sua — Mamoru disse ríspido, mas com uma nuance de escárnio. — Até eu te dizer, essa sua cabecinha de vento achava que _ela_ era um homem. Não pôde dizer nem o sexo, imagine o nome ou o nível de fama.

Ao ouvir sobre aquela confusão, Motoki não conteve um riso que durou por um tempo. Usagi encolheu-se envergonhada. Na verdade, havia esquecido que não passava de suposição sua aquela moça com a Nao ser do Harotsuka e não era um fato confirmado.

— É que elas são muitas... é difícil identificar na lata — argumentou com a voz baixa.

— E todas iguais — completou Mamoru em tom de quem concordava.

Usagi estava já assentindo feliz por havê-lo convencido, quando notou o que ele realmente havia dito. Puniu-o com um pontapé.

— Peça um favor e chute a pessoa, é sempre um método eficaz — Mamoru comentou sem demonstrar haver sentido o golpe. Em vez disso, olhou para o relógio e estalou a língua. — Droga, tenho que ir ou não chego à casa dela na hora.

Ele pegou a pasta que havia deixado sobre o balcão e se despediu de Motoki. Quando chegou à porta de entrada do salão, porém, voltou-se para trás e buscou Usagi com o olhar.

— Você não queria vir?

— Sim, sim, sim! — Usagi se juntou a ele, dando pulos literais tamanha sua empolgação.

— Vamos de trem até lá; pague sua passagem. E não perca tempo na bilheteria!

— Ai, que chatão que você é; eu tenho meu passe — disse, já revirando a bolsa da escola atrás de seu cartão.

Se houvesse usado as moedas no bolso de seu uniforme, não teria percebido seu comunicador chamando...

— Droga... — resmungou para o maldito comunicado, sabendo que seu passeio nos sets do drama e seu encontro escrito nas estrelas com o ator principal, com quem ela viveria um lindo romance, teriam que esperar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

— O que ele está olhando tanto, afinal? — Mars perguntou irritada, não pela primeira vez.

Se havia algo que Usagi detestava mais que detenção e reuniões, era ter que batalhar _youma_. Acima de _youma_ , ultimamente, encontrava-se aquela figura os observando com uma expressão entre atenta e entediada.

— Deve estar esperando aquele amigo da última vez — Jupiter comentou também atenta aos movimentos de Zoicite enquanto as quatro seguiam aplicando golpes no monstro que havia aparecido pouco antes da hora marcada para a reunião.

Usagi bufou antes de lançar sua tiara sobre a criatura.

— Ele não vai cair, não?

— Tá atrasada pra ver novela, é? — Mars indagou em tom de implicância. — Esqueceu que ainda temos algo a conversar no templo?

Sim, ela estava inquieta. Havia conseguido permissão de Mamoru para acompanhá-lo até a gravação e, quando estava pronta a segui-lo, Luna a chamara para aquela batalha. Ela nem sequer precisava estar ali, aquele monstro parecia o mesmo de sempre. Ademais, o último cristal arco-íris já havia sido encontrado.

— E se o atacarmos? — Usagi perguntou, repentinamente sua raiva estava direcionada a Zoicite. —Podíamos fazê-lo refém e exigir uma troca pelos cristais!

A risada de Zoicite as interrompeu.

— Só suas ideias para me entreter, Sailor Moon — comentou ele divertido. Então, ergueu o braço e comandou o _youma_ a atacá-las de novo. — Força total — disse tão firme que nem mais parecia a mesma pessoa falando.

— Pulem! — comandou Mercury com urgência, provavelmente após receber as leituras da energia do monstro em seu computador.

O golpe pareceu seguir o previsto por Mercury, atingindo o chão e arrastando as pedras por mais de cem metros até atingir uma parede. Esta partiu para revelar alguém, até então protegido ali atrás.

Não foi somente Usagi que observou aquela visão incrédula, mas era certamente a que mais duvidava do que estava à frente de seus olhos. De quem estava ali.

— N-Nao-san? — disse sem conseguir emitir som e lançou todo o corpo até ela, antes que Zoicite ou o _youma_ acabassem por feri-la. Sua sorte já estava zerada por parecer ilesa depois daquele impacto.

Mas todo o impulso para saltar até Nao voltou contra o corpo peludo do youma. Ele havia detido Usagi pela cintura, a enorme mão envolvendo suas costelas sem cautela alguma. Ela fechou os olhos de dor, apertando os dedos dele para escorregar por cima enquanto suas pernas dançavam no ar.

— Sailor Moon! — suas amigas gritaram.

— Ora, temos uma civil no meio do nosso parque de diversões? — ouviu Zoicite comentar, mas não conseguia virar o corpo para ver o que ele pretendia.

Uma rosa cortou o ar, acertando o grosso pulso do _youma_ , que ganiu. Usagi aproveitou a distração para saltar para longe, ajoelhando de dor sobre o terreno, mas livre.

— Tuxedo Kamen! — disse antes mesmo de localizá-lo.

Por fim, encontrou-o ao lado de Nao, segurando-a para levá-la embora.

— Não tão cedo. — Zoicite conjurou um trio de farpas de gelo, arremessando-as contra o chão onde Tuxedo Kamen e Nao estavam antes de escaparem por pouco. — E sinceramente, não precisava ter demorado tanto se arrumando agora que nos conhecemos tão bem. — Ele sorriu malicioso, fazendo Usagi engolir em seco. — Quase perdeu o melhor da festa.

Em seguida, ele saltou para o espaço à frente de seu _youma_ e mostrou a palma da mão.

— Que tal ser um bom menino e me dar _logo_ seus cristais?

— Temo que este nosso compromisso tenha que ser adiado mais uma vez — Tuxedo Kamen respondeu sem alterar sua expressão grave, a mão fixa sobre o ombro de Nao.

Zoicite levantou o indicador e o balançou.

— Pra você me dar outro bolo? Vamos decidir isto aqui mesmo.

Ainda sem compreender aquela conversa, Usagi percebeu o olhar de Tuxedo Kamen passar por ela e por suas amigas antes de voltar ao rival.

— Temos uma audiência _grande_ demais. — Ele apontou para o _youma_ , o qual aparentava estar congelado tão inerte restava desde que Zoicite entrara à sua frente.

— _Isto_ o assusta? Pode deixar, não faremos nenhum mal à sua amiguinha — disse, estalando um dedo.

No instante seguinte, múltiplas pétalas circularam o _youma_ , que pareceu duplicar de tamanho. E então rugiu, os olhos mais raivosos que antes encontraram os das amigas de Usagi e naquela direção ele avançou, e um golpe energia causado pela transformação do monstro as atingiu antes mesmo disso.

Zoicite sorriu.

— Basta me manter ocupado agora. Preparado?

Ele jogou todo o corpo na direção de Tuxedo Kamen, brilhava contra o sol uma adaga em sua mão, feita de um material semelhante a gelo.

— Nao-san! — Usagi gritou. Sem qualquer plano sobre o que fazer, pulou no meio da batalha e segurou Nao nos braços, puxando-a pela mão para o mais longe que as pernas de ambas aguentassem.

Um lado de sua barriga doía mediante o esforço repentino e, mais de uma vez, ela havia pisado errado, mas precisava afastar Nao até onde ela própria pudesse fugir em segurança. Atrás de si, sentiu o impacto contra o ar provocado por algum golpe de Zoicite.

Olhou preocupada para Nao, mas esta assentiu de volta com confiança embora a expressão contraída dissesse o oposto. Usagi tentou apertar o passo, mas continuavam em campo aberto, alvos fáceis para Zoicite e suas criaturas. Agora que pensava melhor, deveria ter escolhido outra direção, talvez àquela altura já houvessem adentrado alguma rua entre os prédios.

— Nao-san, sinto muito... — disse antes de virar para a esquerda. Ainda dava tempo de corrigir, repetia em sua mente. Ainda dava tempo de afastar Nao. — Só mais um pouco — acrescentou ao perceber que a estava puxando cada vez mais.

Mas chocou-se contra uma parede e as duas caíram. Usagi olhou de volta desnorteada. Não havia parede alguma à frente, mas havia sentido algo ali.

— O que houve? — Nao perguntou, tentando se reerguer.

— Eu só não achei nada legal esse pique-pega que vocês decidiram jogar. — Um homem apareceu onde a suposta parede invisível estava.

Olhando para trás, onde Tuxedo Kamen e suas amigas pareciam ocupados demais até para verem que ela não havia escapado, Usagi sentiu a garganta seca.

— Você é—

— Kunzite. — O homem curvou com exagero. — Creio que já nos encontramos faz pouco tempo.

— Vocês já têm os cristais, o que mais querem? — ela demandou, lutando contra o desespero ameaçando afogá-la. Quando apenas recebeu um sorriso de escárnio — um que a fazia pensar em como nunca mais deveria chamar assim os de Mamoru —, Usagi mudou de estratégia e fez um sinal com a cabeça para Nao. — Deixe-a ir. Ela não tem nada a ver com nossa luta. Só estava no lugar errado!

Pelo olhar de Kunzite, percebeu que era a primeira vez que ele se dava conta da presença de mais uma pessoa ali. Ele a estudou por mais um momento antes de voltar-se para Usagi.

— Não tenho nada com ela. — Mas uma espada havia surgido em sua mão, que agora a erguia com a lâmina na direção das duas. — Ela pode _tentar_ fugir enquanto acabo com você, Sailor Moon.

A espada baixou tão rápido — ou talvez fosse ela quem estivesse mais devagar tão cansada se sentia — que Usagi pôde apenas virar o corpo para proteger Nao e fechar os olhos.

Quando os abriu novamente, novo milagre havia acontecido e algo acabara de _laçar_ a espada de Kunzite, segurando-a firme como se a pessoa brincasse de cabo de guerra com ele. O próprio Kunzite chegou a olhar confuso para onde Tuxedo Kamen ainda lutava corpo a corpo com Zoicite e também para o _youma_ , que seguia ocupado com as demais sailor senshi.

— A idade o deixou bem enferrujado, né? — perguntou a recém-chegada. Sailor Venus estalou a língua várias vezes. Então, gritou para Usagi com um tom nada parecido com o anterior: — Sailor Moon, fuja!

Usagi pegou o braço de Nao novamente e voltou a correr para os prédios. Desta vez, viu claramente o que a detivera quando a espada de gelo de Zoicite voou bem perto de seu nariz. O mesmo apareceu e a puxou com força, segurando-a com a mão em seu pescoço enquanto usava a outra para chamar sua arma de volta.

— Cansei desta brincadeira. Hora de me passar os cristais, Tuxedo Kamen. — A lâmina passou rente ao pescoço de Usagi.

— Nao-san, cuidem da Nao-san! — ela gritou sem nem saber se haveria qualquer pessoa para atendê-la.

Abriu os olhos, que nem notara haver apertado até ver pontinhos brilhantes na escuridão, e notou que suas amigas haviam chegado enfim.

— A Nao-san! — repetiu.

— M-mas... — Jupiter ainda argumentou.

Contudo, foi Zoicite quem complementou o ponto de Usagi, lançando farpas de gelo na direção de Nao assim que entendeu de que se tratava o assunto.

— Vão pegar — disse ele como se tivesse acabado de arremessar uma bola para o cachorro.

— Droga! — Usagi ouviu Mars esbravejar antes de pedir ajuda para cumprir com o pedido.

— Voltaremos logo, Sailor Moon! — disse Mercury, apontando na direção que seu computador parecia exibir.

— Que bom... — O alívio de Usagi durou até a sensação da lâmina contra sua garganta tornar real. — O que quer fazer? — perguntou a Zoicite, seus olhos sem encontrar Tuxedo Kamen em lugar algum. — Ele já foi embora.

— Duvido! — Zoicite gargalhou e então chamou em voz alta. — Tuxedo Kamen, pare de blefar. Não vou me distrair, nem adianta. Sei que não fugiria. Porque agora sei quem você. Um simples homem. Nada mais que um verme de um homem que se importa sim com o que acontece a qualquer outro homem. — A lâmina se aproximou mais e Usagi sabia que já havia a arranhado embora superficialmente. — Principalmente com o que pode acontecer a esta aqui. Cansei! — Zoicite afastou a espada para tomar impulso.

O laço de Sailor Venus salvou Usagi pela segunda vez, chicoteando contra o braço de Zoicite. Contudo, Kunzite pareceu recuperar a vantagem na batalha e derrubou Venus antes que pudesse interferir mais.

A distração, todavia, pareceu funcionar para o plano de Tuxedo Kamen. Uma chuva de rosas afastou Zoicite ainda mais de Usagi, agora salva nos braços de Tuxedo Kamen. Ele correu a segurando, mas Zoicite já os seguia.

— Não me importa o quão covarde seja! — gritava ele raivoso. — Vou arrancar os cristais de você esta noite!

Gentilmente devolvida ao chão, Usagi sentiu Tuxedo Kamen prender momentaneamente a respiração. Ele não reagiu mais que isso, continuando a corrida para salvá-la.

— Pra que fugir? Enfrente-me! — ainda gritou Zoicite. Usagi espiou sobre o ombro de Tuxedo Kamen e notou que ele havia parado de segui-los. — Fuja para onde quiser, pois eu vou encontrá-lo, _Mamoru Chiba_!

Sabia não haver entendido errado, mas Usagi ainda torcia para o errado ser aquele general do Dark Kingdom. Afinal, ele não podia estar certo. Todavia, a expressão de Tuxedo Kamen em nada se assemelhava a alguém que acabara de ouvir um absurdo como aquele.

Na verdade, a expressão que Usagi encontrou ao encarar Tuxedo Kamen era... de Mamoru Chiba.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _E aí? E aí? Tô morrendo de curiosidade pra saber a opinião de vocês. Não me deixem aqui no silêncio, por favor... (autor insegura)_

 _Comentem e comentem sempre!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas Iniciais:**  
 _Esta história apresenta uma trupe fictícia chamada Harotsuka, qualquer fato relatado é pura ficção, mas eu me inspirei em um grupo especializado em musicais que realmente existe chamado Takarazuka Kagekidan. Por outro lado, os dados fornecidos não serão fidedignos. Afinal, o grupo é meu e eu faço o que quero!_  
 _Já Sailor Moon não me pertence, não lucro nadinha com isto. Às vezes, nem comentário... (pescou?)_

* * *

 _Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Na Cabeça,**  
 **No Coração**

 **Capítulo 3**

Escondida atrás de uma construção no topo de um prédio, Usagi olhou de volta para a pessoa a seu lado. Ele tentava mantê-la imperceptível, com uma mão protetora puxando-a para si pelo ombro. Não queria ver Mamoru ali, de smoking e máscara. Aquele era o Tuxedo Kamen. Não Mamoru Chiba. Mas ela apenas suspirou ao encontrar o mesmo rosto que se acostumara a ver quase diariamente no meio de seu caminho.

— Aí estão! — ouviu Zoicite dizer antes de o próprio surgir do topo da construção que até então os ocultava. Ele saltou para a frente de ambos e gargalhou daquela forma típica de um vilão. Ou talvez com um tom mais musical?

Tudo o que Usagi sabia era que precisava de um descanso maior. Suas pernas tremiam de exaustão, seu estômago doía depois de todo o esforço com a fuga e sua mente havia declarado estado de calamidade. Desejou distraidamente ter ignorado o chamado de seu comunicador e seguido com Mamoru até a casa de Nao e depois estar em um set cercada de comida e artistas. Então, percebeu que nada teria mudado. Por algum motivo, Nao estava agora com suas amigas — felizmente em segurança — e Mamoru se encontrava bem a seu lado. Não havia estado de negação que sobrevivesse à certeza.

— Pois bem, Tuxedo Kamen. Não foi muito inteligente continuar com sua protegida, foi? Ou esqueceu que meu negócio se limita à sua pessoa. Melhor, aos cristais que você possui neste momento. — Zoicite estendeu a mão. — Darei a última chance de entregá-los e pronto, damos meia-volta e vamos embora.

— Preferia aquele duelo que você tinha sugerido — Mamoru... Tuxedo Kamen respondeu.

— Acho que já nos cansamos o bastante por um dia. E uma dica, eu não pretendia honrar minha parte do acordo. — Zoicite olhava para um ponto indefinido enquanto falava.

Tuxedo Kamen foi mais rápido. Ao perceber o plano de atingi-los pelas costas com seu golpe, jogou o corpo sobre Usagi, que pôde apenas gritar com o susto. Jurava haver visto as pontas afiadas furarem as costas de Tuxedo Kamen. Contudo, ao recuperar o controle sobre sua respiração, sobre sua visão, percebeu que um contra-ataque conseguira desfazê-las antes que atingissem alguém.

— Sailor Moon! — Mars havia chegado acompanhada por Jupiter e Venus.

— Zoicite! — Venus apontou o dedo para o mesmo, o próprio nome pronunciado soava como se estivesse lançando uma maldição.

— Onde está Kunzite? — ele indagou, uma sombra de desespero cobriu sua expressão ao identificar Sailor Venus.

Venus riu com presunção.

— Fugiu.

Usagi distinguiu alívio no rosto de Zoicite, que parecia haver recuperado sua postura usual. Ele fez uma mesura para ela e Tuxedo Kamen e ofereceu uma risada para Venus.

— Creio que nossa conversa ficará para a próxima, então. — Seus olhos focaram Tuxedo Kamen enquanto ele desaparecia.

Sem esconder a preocupação com a ameaça, Usagi levantou-se e perguntou a ele:

— E agora, o que você vai fazer?

Se Zoicite conhecia sua identidade real, não lhe custaria capturar alguém com quem ele realmente se importasse e trazer ao Dark Kingdom os cristais restantes. Junto ao Cristal de Prata.

Mas quando voltou o corpo a Tuxedo Kamen, ele também já havia desaparecido.

— Sailor Moon — ouviu Jupiter chamá-la com impaciência, como se não fosse a primeira vez.

Havia se distraído, ainda olhando o espaço onde Mamoru não mais estava.

— O que houve aqui? — inquiriu-lhe Mars. — Não achava que aquele sujeitinho pudesse ficar ainda mais convencido.

Usagi pressionou os lábios, mas não conseguiu explicar. Não conseguiu revelar a verdade sobre Tuxedo Kamen. Então, recordou-se de uma questão ainda mais urgente.

— Onde está a Mercury? E a Nao-san?

Jupiter sorriu.

— Mercury ainda a está acompanhando para mais longe enquanto voltávamos para te ajudar. Mas aí só encontramos a Sailor Venus acabando com a raça daquele outro sujeitinho. Precisava vê-la pondo-o pra correr!

— Sailor Moon! — Mercury juntou-se ao grupo pouco depois. Antes que lhe perguntassem, ela esclareceu: — Eu a levei até uma rua movimentada e esperei escondida até que pudesse entrar em um táxi. Está tudo bem agora. Não pareciam realmente interessados nela. — Então, repassou uma pequena folha de papel para Usagi. — Ela me pediu que lhe entregasse este cartão como agradecimento.

Usagi pegou o pegou o mesmo com mãos incertas. Agora notava ser um desses cartões de apresentação, onde podia ler o nome de Nao — ao menos seu primeiro nome escrito em _hiragana_ , pois não conseguiu ler imediatamente o sobrenome em _kanji_ — e um logotipo de alguma empresa de talentos. A escrita apressada à mão não era apenas um agradecimento. Junto a um " _muito obrigada_ " estavam números. Dia e hora.

— Parece que nossa reunião terá que ser adiada... — Jupiter comentou, distraindo Usagi sobre o significado daquela mensagem.

No horizonte, o sol já se punha e, até chegarem ao templo de Rei, já estaria completamente escuro. Usagi assentiu sem disfarçar o contentamento com a notícia.

— Acho que podemos fazê-la aqui mesmo — anunciou Mars.

— Mas Luna disse ter algo para nos mostrar — Mercury lembrou. — Está com você?

— Na verdade, não era bem _algo_.

Todas se viraram para Sailor Venus ao ouvirem sua voz. Absorta no diálogo com suas amigas de sempre, Usagi a olhou com surpresa, como se a percebesse pela primeira vez. Ainda não estava acostumada com sua existência em carne e osso, apesar de logo cedo estar pensando em como também já não era mais normal vê-la como uma heroína distante de sua realidade.

Venus fez um aceno de cabeça e exibiu um sorriso bem diferente do que mostrava aos inimigos. Era jovial, talvez até brincalhão.

— Eu entrei em contato com a Rei, pois já era hora de nos conhecermos oficialmente. — Apontou com o dedo para o próprio nariz e continuou: — Sou Minako Aino, estudante do nono ano.

* * *

Usagi apertou o passo para chegar a tempo de ainda poder encontrar Nao, arrependida em parte por não haver compartilhado o conteúdo do cartão com suas amigas. Inicialmente, não ficara quieta de propósito. Ver um ídolo como Sailor Venus ser adicionado ao grupo havia sido uma emoção forte demais para pensar que os problemas daquele dia continuavam. Era tanto em sua cabeça que se permitiu ignorar tudo de ruim e se concentrar em dar as boas-vindas a Minako.

Quando chegou em casa e trocou de roupa, viu o cartão cair sobre o piso de seu quarto e recordou-se dos números escritos. Um dia, uma hora. Eles não eram só isso. Entre as informações de contato impressas no cartão, havia mais da escrita de Nao.

— _Perigo em Harotsuka_? — Usagi leu em voz alta. A menção do grupo de teatro pareceu fazer a última ligação de que ela precisava.

E agora cá estava ela, perto do mesmo campo aberto onde quase havia sido morta da última vez. Sem a menção de outro lugar e sem ela realmente conhecer o endereço oficial de Nao, Usagi presumiu ser aquele o ponto de encontro.

Antes de andar os últimos três minutos até o parque, algo mais — além de haver se perdido para chegar ali — apareceu em seu caminho para atrasá-la.

— Mamoru! — exclamou alto demais, chamando a atenção do próprio.

A grande razão para não haver simplificado tudo e aparecido no apartamento de Nao — além de não saber onde ela morava — para aquela conversa era exatamente essa coceira na barriga sempre que se deparava com Mamoru desde aquele dia. E nossa, quantas vezes podia ser normal ver uma pessoa na rua por coincidência?

— O que faz por aqui? — ele perguntou ao se aproximar, os olhos não considerando Usagi por mais de um segundo antes de circular por toda a região.

Não estava com paciência para inventar desculpas.

— Você teria visto a Nao-san? — ela perguntou em resposta.

— Ela anda estranha há algum tempo. Digo, não a conheço para saber o que é estranho, mas faz dias que a sensação piorou — ele falava como se desabafando.

No fundo, Usagi queria concordar com mais ênfase que o aceno casual com a cabeça. Era mesmo _estranho_ aparecer no meio de uma batalha depois que todos já haviam evacuado o local. Mais ainda, pedir para se encontrar com Sailor Moon. E mais que isso, apresentar-lhe um caso que poderia interessá-la como _senshi_.

— Você sabe de alguma coisa? — Usagi indagou, percebendo que sua voz soava suspeita, estranhamente aguda.

Mas Mamoru não reparou, continuando a procurar por Nao.

— Eu a segui. Mas, em algum momento, eu a perdi de vista e... — Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. — Da última vez que isso aconteceu, ela tinha ido parar no meio de uma dessas lutas com monstros. Por sorte, Sailor Moon a salvou.

— Da última vez, quando eu não pude ir com você? Você veio parar bem aqui? — Usagi fingiu admiração.

— Eu disse que foi aqui?

— Sim, acabou de dizer! — ela respondeu rápido, orgulhosa de sua técnica evasiva.

Mamoru coçou a cabeça. Seus ombros caíram junto com a mão. Ela o havia convencido.

— Pois é. Quando cheguei ao prédio dela naquele dia, o porteiro me avisou que ela tinha acabado de pedir pra ele chamar um táxi. Como ele sabia que trabalho pra ela, consegui o endereço. E de repente, está todo mundo correndo, mas não encontro Nao-san. Claro, porque ela estava bem lá no meio de tudo.

Por isso Tuxedo Kamen chegou àquela hora. Antes de Nao aparecer atrás daquela parede, Mamoru estivera procurando por ela na multidão.

— E agora, cá estamos de novo. Ela pede um táxi pra cá e... — Mamoru fez uma expressão desanimada, os olhos enfim parando em um ponto entre os pés deles.

— Mamoru, você sabe quem a Nao-san é?

Algo brilhou no olhar dele quando ao se levantar curioso até ela.

— Como assim?

— Eu notei isso noutro dia e não acredito que nunca me mencionou! Nao-san não é nenhuma Nao Sakamoto e por isso não queria ser chamada pelo sobrenome. — Usagi pausou dramática ao perceber que havia cativado a atenção do outro. Ergueu um dedo triunfal e explicou: — Ela é a Nao Raiyuu!

Mamoru devolveu uma expressão confusa. Que anticlimático. Não era essa reação com que Usagi contava...

— Quê? — ele perguntou irritado quando ela nada mais disse.

— Oh, você não sabia? Nem você sabia? — Usagi perguntou ainda mais animada.

— Não sabia que ela tem outro sobrenome? Sua cabeça de vento. Atrizes usam nomes artísticos a todo momento. Que tem isso de especial?

— Ela é uma _First_!

— Uma... _first_? — a língua dele enrolou ao pronunciar.

— Do Harotsuka! Uma atriz principal! E você nunca me disse!

Mamoru virou as costas e começou a se afastar, uma mão erguida para se despedir.

— Até mais, cabecinha de vento.

— Ei, volta aqui! Você sabia, né? Nunca me disse nada, mas sabia! — Usagi lhe puxou o braço e sacudiu.

— Não faço ideia se sabia. Só que estou perdendo tempo com uma fanática, e uma fanática que honra muito mal o nome — ele disse voltando a percorrer todo o lugar atrás de Nao.

Usagi o soltou.

— Pois faça como quiser! — E mostrou a língua, pisando fundo em direção ao parque aberto onde ela sabia que Nao estaria.

Aquele encontro, porém, fez voltar à sua cabeça a dúvida. Por que ela não falara nada a suas amigas? Por mais que pudesse convencer-se de que não avisar sobre Nao era poupá-las de uma pista infrutífera — também não passava de um detalhe já haver visto _HaroGenies_ , a revista oficial de Harotsuka, escondidas debaixo da cama de Rei e não querer dividir a chance de ter uma entrevista pessoal com uma ex-First do Harotsuka —, não encontrava um bom argumento para não mencionar o acaso de haver descoberto a identidade de Tuxedo Kamen.

Por que sempre que considerava contar chegava à conclusão de que não queria trair o segredo de Mamoru?

Ao final, acordou consigo própria que contaria ou se elas perguntassem ou se chegava um momento em que a informação se tornasse necessária. Até lá, ninguém perdia nada. Quem sabe ela até pudesse suborná-lo a ajudá-las com os cristais?

* * *

Quando Usagi — já vestida como Sailor Moon — localizou Nao, ela estava exausta de percorrer o parque. Tinha certeza de haver passado por aquela pequena estrutura de madeira fazendo um pequeno ambiente com bancos a seu redor. Durante o inverno, havia aquecedores e, durante o verão, um ventilador jorrava um vento refrescante. Fazia sentido ser um ponto de encontro, então por que ela não pensara em olhar mais de perto quem se encontrava ali?

Aquele parque havia lhe deixado a imagem de ser um campo vasto, sem cobertura e sem fim. Contudo, agora que já correra por todo ele, Usagi começava a apreender o quanto havia se desesperado ao fugir com Nao dos ataques naquele dia. Havia muitas árvores, um chafariz — no momento, em manutenção graças a algum dos participantes daquela noite —, um enorme lago ao fundo, onde existia até uma casa para barcos que podiam ser alugados. E existia aquele pequeno ambiente mais ou menos no seu centro e a poucos passos de uma das margens do lago, numa posição para propositalmente lembrar um jardim japonês, o que incluía uma pequena ponte característica.

E lá estava Nao, de pé quase no centro da estrutura. Pensando bem, Usagi talvez a tivesse notado e descartado a figura como sendo de um homem. Na primeira vez em que a vira, Nao usava uma longa saia e uma blusa fina coberta por um casaco, o típico estilo de uma mulher japonesa. Na segunda vez, um vestido acima do joelho e uma calça por baixo.

Hoje, porém, aquelas deviam ser suas roupas de dia-a-dia. Um blazer cinza escuro estava desabotoado sobre uma camiseta branca com alguma estampa que não podia distinguir à distância. Embaixo, uma calça de prega um pouco larga e um tênis de camurça. Na cabeça, chapéu e óculos escuros. Somando-se a essa moda predominantemente masculina, sem qualquer detalhe fofo, rosa ou mesmo delicado, seu cabelo também parecia um pouco mais curto não em decorrência de um corte, mas pela forma como ela o havia estilizado, com algum gel que o fez subir mais, em oposição ao penteado quase reto que usava nos encontros anteriores.

Agora sim não restava dúvidas de que Usagi estava vendo uma autêntica _genie_ , uma atriz de Harotsuka. Bem, uma ex- _genie_. Mas vestida assim, Nao enganaria facilmente qualquer fã casual como alguma das meninas atuais. E precisaria ser bem casual para não reconhecer uma _first_ em toda sua glória.

— Nao-san — Usagi a chamou, forçando um tom grave de voz.

Ao se voltar para ela, Nao retirou imediatamente os óculos e curvou o corpo a perfeitos noventa graus.

— Sinto muito por aquele dia! — disse-lhe, mantendo a posição por mais tempo que parecia confortável para qualquer das duas.

Usagi balançou as mãos sem jeito.

— Por favor, não faça isso. — Ela esticou o braço para forçar os ombros de Nao até que esta se levantasse.

"Alta..." Usagi pensou tão logo conseguiu o almejado.

— Eu tenho me mantido tão ativa como posso desde que me aposentei de minha antiga função, mas claramente não foi nem metade do que seria necessário. Eu pus sua vida e até de seus amigos em risco. — Nao fez novamente o gesto, forçando Usagi a empurrá-la de volta mais uma vez. Aquela mulher parecia tão assustada... até mais do que ao serem atacadas pelo _Dark Kingdom_. — Fui uma egoísta pelo que fiz.

— Mas, Nao-san... o que quis dizer com haver perigo em Harotsuka? — Usagi apressou-se em perguntar, precisava evitar mais um pedido de desculpas.

Nao fechou a boca, seus lábios tremulavam tensos. Então, seguiu até um dos bancos sob a estrutura de madeira e abriu sua bolsa, retirando dali uma pasta de documentos.

— Por favor, leia estes papéis com calma — Nao pediu ao entregar a mesma.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Usagi começou a folhear o conteúdo, formado em sua maioria por notícias impressas da internet. Havia ainda algumas fotografias de celular retratando meninas em poses casuais. Chamava-lhe atenção o cabelo curto de muitas dessas, uma marca das designadas a papéis masculinos no Harotsuka. Rabiscada no canto dessas fotografias, ela encontrou as datas, provavelmente as em que haviam sido tiradas as fotos.

— Se comparar, a feição física de algumas não é a mesma em fotos de apenas uma ou duas semanas depois. Por mais que ensaios do Harotsuka sejam desgastantes, algumas estão já há oito, dez anos nessa rotina e sabem que devemos evitar exteriorizar o cansaço para não preocuparmos os fãs. — Nao pareceu perceber a interrogativa na feição de Usagi, pois adiantou-se para explicar: — Quero dizer que elas estão ainda pior do que você está vendo.

As duas últimas fotos pareciam menos casuais. Se Usagi fosse descrever, algum paparazzo invadira uma das salas de ensaio e furtara algumas imagens de _genies_ sendo instruídas pelos professores.

— Esta pessoa. — Nao pousou o dedo acima da cabeça do único estrangeiro óbvio na imagem da sala, embora fosse impossível reconhecer qualquer outro traço dele devido à qualidade da imagem. — É um coreógrafo vindo da França. Ou da Suíça. Ou de Liechtenstein.

Usagi riu com a aparente confusão, mas não foi seguida.

— Ele tem uma origem dependendo do website que consultamos — explicou Nao sem demonstrar irritação. Seu olhar, na verdade, estava perdido, como se ela desejasse mergulhar para dentro daquela cena. — A foto está um pouco longe porque todos os meios de reprodução estavam proibidos nesse ensaio, mas a pessoa que me repassou isto me assegurou que não era para o rosto dele parecer tão desfocado. Como não estou mais lá, tenho recebido informações de uma _genie_ que esteve comigo na época em que eu era parte da trupe Himawari, mas agora ela foi transferida à Tsubaki.

Não prestando real atenção às explicações adicionais, Usagi encarou o homem sentindo seu estômago encolher como se estivesse para ouvir o clímax de um conto de terror.

— Acha que um vampiro está sugando as _genies_? — ela perguntou alarmada, esquecendo-se até de disfarçar a voz.

— Não... digo, acho que não. — Nao levou o dedo até os lábios, como se pontuasse o local algumas vezes. — Sei que é vago, Sailor Moon, mas só posso dizer que está errado. — Ela então puxou uma das notícias impressas da internet, um anúncio de licença de saúde por um dia. — Estes vêm se acumulando acima do natural para uma peça. Nós nunca deixamos de participar a menos que realmente não dê. Ainda mais em ensaios. Três meninas já perderam os papéis para outras em troca de algo com menos destaque. Algumas estão ou foram internadas. Grande parte são _genies_ pertencentes a uma única trupe.

— E você acha que foi este estrangeiro?

— Tenho certeza dele, mas não é o único desfocado na foto. — Nao mostrou mais duas pessoas e pareceu em dúvida sobre uma terceira. — Este grupo está encarregado da coreografia para a próxima peça da trupe Tsubaki. Mesmo que nem todas sejam de lá, o que talvez iria contra o que estou afirmando, preciso deixar claro que somos um só grupo de teatro. Digo, eles são. Como fui parte, sei como é comum encontrarmos meninas pelos corredores e muitas delas até entrarem nas salas dos nossos ensaios. O problema está na trupe Tsubaki, mas põe todo o Harotsuka em perigo. — Ela novamente pôs o dedo sobre o coreógrafo estrangeiro. — O problema é _este homem_. Por favor, salve o Harotsuka. — Nao novamente se curvou a noventa graus.

Não havia sido Usagi a dar o discurso, mas até ela precisou de tempo para recuperar o fôlego. Nao, por outro lado, permaneceu naquela posição até ser ordenada a se levantar.

— Eu... — Usagi mordeu seu lábio inferior. — Não sei se poderia ir até o Harotsuka. Se fosse apenas um monstro, bastaria ir derrotá-lo, mas...

— Venha comigo, por favor! Partirei nesta sexta-feira, retorno no domingo à noite.

Seu sorriso gritava que sim, mas viajar com Nao seria impraticável.

— Não posso entrar em um trem desta forma. — Olhava para seu uniforme, quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu. — Na verdade, eu não posso sair de Tóquio. O que faremos se um _youma_ atacar e matar todos? — Precisava afirmar aquele álibi e aguardou até Nao confirmar que o havia comprado.

— Eu entendo, mas... não seria muito tempo e todas suas despesas estariam pagas. Poderíamos usar um sobretudo e um chapéu para te ocultar dos passageiros.

— Agradeço, mas _eu_ não posso. Se realmente acha que isso precisa ser investigado, posso enviar alguém para isso. Temos uma conhecida em comum que talvez aceite nos ajudar. Nunca seria tão útil como eu, mas é de total confiança! — Usagi piscou o olho, mais para si mesma por aquele disfarce perfeito.

— Como assim?

— Eu preciso de uns informantes por toda Tóquio para sempre saber de casos assim. E essa conhecida é uma das minhas principais colaboradoras — mentiu sem gaguejar uma só sílaba. A excitação de conseguir uma viagem para os bastidores do Harotsuka já havia apagado até a náusea que a foto do ensaio lhe causara.

— Oh... — Nao a olhava de volta admirada, assentindo distraída.

— É a melhor solução. O que acontecer, eu estarei lá em segundos, mas para uma investigação não posso ir eu mesma.

— E ela realmente vai aceitar?

— Sem dúvidas! Pedirei que entre em contato ainda esta noite para vocês acertarem detalhes.

Usagi precisava de todas suas energias para conter uma risada.

— Sailor Moon?

Ouvindo aquela terceira voz, ela se voltou para o lado de fora da estrutura, de onde Mamoru encarava a ambas boquiaberto. Havia se esquecido de que ele também estava procurando Nao...

— Preciso ir agora. Até mais, Nao-san! — Ela correu o quanto pôde, antes que Mamoru estragasse seu passeio daquele fim de semana.

Continuará!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas Iniciais:**

 _Err, hello! Estou de volta!_

 _Estou experimentando usar os honoríficos aqui, mas não estou muito certa sobre os corretos. Peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros.  
Esta fic obedece ao universo do anime clássico, ele é situado logo após a primeira aparição da Sailor Venus e antes da Usagi saber quem é o Tuxedo Kamen.  
Esta história conterá uma trupe fictícia chamada Harotsuka, qualquer fato relatado é pura ficção, mas eu me inspirei em um grupo especializado em musicais que realmente existe chamado Takarazuka Kagekidan. Por outro lado, os dados fornecidos não serão fidedignos._  
 _Sailor Moon não me pertence, não lucro nada com isto._

* * *

 _Olho Azul Apresenta:_

 **Na Cabeça,**  
 **No Coração**

 **Capítulo 4  
**

Como parte do mais importante conglomerado na Região Oeste do Japão, o Harotsuka havia feito a cidade de onde originara seu nome prosperar turisticamente, desde simples refúgio rural a uma referência para o turismo de entretenimento. Seu centro era bastante pequeno, principalmente para Usagi, tão acostumada ao caos de Tóquio. Ela sentia que poderia caminhar por todas as ruas principais em quinze minutos e, com mais cinco, estaria dentro do Grande Teatro de Harotsuka, onde os principais shows do grupo aconteciam.

Graças a todo esse poder do conglomerado e à crescente fama nacional do próprio teatro de mulheres, a cidade de Harotsuka viu ser construído um hotel de luxo para receber executivos e suas famílias sempre que estivessem na Região Oeste e preferissem escapar dos grandes centros urbanos de Osaka e Kobe — ou simplesmente observar as estrelas de Harotsuka andarem pela rua em frente ao próprio hotel, quando não nos corredores do mesmo, onde se marcavam diversas de suas atividades profissionais.

Usagi nem se lembrava de estar estatelada na frente do quarto de hotel em que dormiria pelos próximos dois dias. Como já não aflorassem suas emoções simplesmente por descer do táxi em frente a uma construção tão charmosamente europeia e observar nas paredes quadros com pôsteres e até objetos usados em peças, ela babou ao encontrar o televisor posicionado bem em frente às duas camas — uma de casal e uma de solteiro, segundo a descrição do quarto pelo _concierge_ , mas caberia uma família inteira na última.

Seu estado catatônico foi quebrado quando sentiu algo bater contra suas costas.

— Dá pra não monopolizar a entrada? — Mamoru estava batendo nela com uma das extremidades da bolsa de Nao que ele carregava desde a estação do trem bala em Osaka.

— Ah, muito obrigada, Chiba-kun! — Em contraste, Nao passou delicadamente por Usagi desde o interior do quarto e tentou segurar sua própria bagagem.

Contudo, Mamoru insistiu em levar as mesmas até a cama de casal, onde abriu a maior e passou a tirar peças de roupa já penduradas em cabides. Diligentemente, ele carregou todas até o enorme armário e pendurou-as parecendo seguir alguma ordem. Por fim, deixou uma última em seu braço e tornou à cama de Nao, onde a estirou.

— Então... eu dividirei a cama com a Nao-san, né? — Usagi perguntou, incerta de qual era a alternativa menos estranha agora que fazia os cálculos.

Nao deu uma risada leve e balançou a mão na frente do rosto.

— Você fica com a outra, Usagi-chan. Chiba-kun já tinha reservado um quarto para si. Podemos pedir um para você também, se preferir — ela explicou com um pouco de frustração na voz.

— Oh, não precisa! — Usagi sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Não mesmo — Mamoru interveio. — Nenhuma necessidade desta cabecinha de vento estar aqui.

Quando Usagi entrara em contato com Nao para informar ser ela a suposta colaboradora, aproveitou para destacar a importância de Mamoru não ser informado mais que o necessário. Nao lhe explicara então que, após ser flagrada com alguém como Sailor Moon em plena luz de um dia pacífico, precisou contar a ele sobre os problemas que a preocupavam em Harotsuka. Assim, ficara acordado que ela levaria Usagi para ajudá-la a checar tudo enquanto ela estivesse ocupada com seu trabalho e, por ser apenas uma menina, poderia se passar por uma fã sem levantar suspeitas.

No momento, Mamoru a estudava tão desconfiado quanto quando ele a encontrara na estação próxima à casa de Nao naquela tarde, antes de irem de táxi para a estação do trem bala. A desculpa não o convencera nem um pouco, podia ler em sua expressão.

— Mas estou muito feliz, Nao-san. Não acredito que dividirei quarto com uma ex- _genie_! — Sentou-se com todo o peso sobre a cama e sentiu o colchão macio levantá-la em resposta ao impacto.

— Uma pena não estar muito disponível para mostrá-los a cidade. Sabe, eu nasci bem perto daqui, não haveria uma guia melhor para Harotsuka! Na verdade, tenho que ir daqui a pouco, sinto muito por tomar o banho na sua frente, Usagi-chan.

— E vai ficar tudo bem trabalhando por lá? — perguntou-lhe Mamoru, a preocupação provando que ele já sabia das desconfianças sobre o grupo teatral.

Nao sorriu de um jeito que Usagi imaginava só poder imitar dali a muitos anos de prática, e talvez nunca direcionado a Mamoru, sempre tão comportado tal qual um adulto décadas mais velho que a real idade.

— Apenas vá guardar suas coisas em seu quarto e veja se está tudo bem lá, pra podermos reclamar antes de eu sair, tudo bem? Ah, e garanta que Usagi tenha a refeição que quiser caso ela não esteja com vontade de comer no hotel. Do contrário, o serviço de quarto é de causar inveja em qualquer grande cadeia. — Ela piscou com o olho. — Olha que nem costumo ser visita aqui.

Mesmo Usagi percebera que nenhuma palavra se dirigia à sua própria segurança.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

No final, Usagi decidiu comer mesmo no quarto, como sugerido. Apenas uma olhada para fora e o escuro demonstrando como havia poucas lojas abertas ao redor causara-lhe preguiça. Já limpa da viagem e de banho tomado, ela voltou a se jogar sobre a cama, seu pijama envolto por um robe felpudo que lembrava uma nuvem e até lhe dava vontade de comer algodão doce.

— Oh, _Starlight Gigolo_! — ela gritou assim que alguma imagem surgiu no televisor, as letras da guia indicando ser aquele o nome da programação. — Não acredito que aqui recebemos de graça o _Hello Stage_! Ele é o canal pago com apenas coisas do Harotsuka, e eu nunca convenci meus pais a assinarem.

Olhava embasbacada para a atriz na tela. Era uma apresentação de mais de dez anos antes protagonizada por uma _genie_ havia muito aposentada, ali vestida como um homem. Dançando enquanto cantava no topo dos pulmões com técnica perfeita, a cauda do smoking balançando atrás dela como se executasse uma coreografia própria.

— Estou no céu! — exclamou, levantando as pernas e balançando como se pedalasse.

— Devíamos pedir logo nossa janta — comentou Mamoru, já encerradas todas suas tarefas para organizar os pertences de Nao pelo quarto.

— Deví _amos_? _Nossa_? — ela perguntou sem conter um riso sardônico. — Pelo que lembro, a Nao-san só liberou comida pra mim. Você contente-se com a loja de conveniência perto da estação. — Apontou com firmeza para onde achava estar a estação de trem Harotsuka Sul, que vira ao descer do táxi bem em frente ao hotel.

Sentiu a pasta de capa dura pousar sobre sua cara e a devolveu com muito mais força na direção de Mamoru, que a segurou com facilidade.

— Devia usar essa agilidade toda quando meus sapatos voam em vez de ficar me dando sermões — Usagi comentou entre dentes.

A pasta agora acertou seu estômago. Ela estava prestes a arremessá-la de volta, imitando a mesma posição com que lançava sua tiara, quando Mamoru ergueu a mão e apontou para o objeto.

— Escolhe logo. E não vale pedir tudo, pois é a Nao-san quem vai pagar e acredite, _genies_ ou ex- _genies_ não têm recursos ilimitados para aplacar uma fome como a sua.

Usagi mostrou a língua e abriu a pasta, folheando as folhas plastificadas. No canto de sua cabeça, cozinhava a vontade de pedir tudo mesmo.

Feito o pedido, Usagi buscou no banheiro o secador disponibilizado pelo hotel e decidiu passar o tempo preparando o cabelo para o dia seguinte enquanto esperavam a janta. Parou dois minutos depois, sacudindo seu ombro de nervoso.

— Qual é? — perguntou irritada para Mamoru, que parecia a estar olhando fixamente desde que devolvera o telefone ao gancho. — Apaixonou agora que viu meus longos cabelos dourados?

Ele caminhou até o segundo ambiente do quarto, uma pequena sala com direito a móvel um sofá de dois lugares e uma poltrona, além de uma mesinha de centro. Usagi ansiava por tomar chá ali com Nao tão logo esta tivesse algum tempo livre.

— Estava exatamente me perguntando qual a sua aqui. Ele sentou-se sobre o sofá e cruzou os braços. — Podendo se infiltrar ou não, pra que ela confiaria no _seu_ bom senso? Nao-san foi criada aqui, com certeza conhece garotas mais indicadas para o trabalho. E deve ter umas trinta ou quarenta só naquela trupe. Qual diferença você faz?

— Eu seria uma visitante já alertada. É diferente. E você também meio que não se qualifica entre os fãs habituais. — Ela riu pelo nariz da própria piada.

Mamoru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não tá pensando em entrar lá só pra ser chutada depois de perturbar a primeira atriz que vir, né? Aposto que você nem saberia o nome dela. Não, aposto que ela seria só uma maquiadora.

— _Genie_ , não atriz. E _genies_ não precisam de maquiadoras. Só elas sabem fazer aquela arte que as transformam para os palcos! — disse com as mãos sobre as bochechas, que queimavam com a animação ao lembrar-se de que, no dia seguinte, ela veria tudo em primeira mão.

— Isto tão não vai dar certo — ele concluiu, seu tom parecia mais leve, como se estivesse brincando, apesar de Usagi saber que Mamoru realmente acreditava no que dizia.

Usagi mesma sentiu a tensão formada em seu estômago desde cedo diminuir. Seguindo aquele questionamento, mais soava como se ele estivesse preocupado que Nao houvesse sido enganada de alguma forma — ela fora mesmo, mas era para o bem, e os resultados seriam até melhores já que estava ali a verdadeira Sailor Moon, tal qual se desejava originalmente. No fundo, Mamoru apenas desconfiava não passar de um truque para Usagi ter uma experiência exclusiva com o Harotsuka.

— De toda forma, se ouviu essa história toda, já sabe que lá é bem perigoso. Não é melhor só assistir a alguma peça?

Ela caiu na gargalhada, apenas parando ao observar — com contentamento — a irritação no rosto de Mamoru.

— É que você disse algo tão hilário e amador, Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan! — Estalou a língua várias vezes e continuou a repetir o falso apelido carinhoso com tom nada lisonjeiro. — Faz ideia de há quanto tempo já tá tudo esgotado?

Mamoru franziu a testa, franca surpresa começava a lavar a raiva de antes.

— Agora em cartaz é a peça de aposentadoria de uma _first_. Sabe, a _genie_ mais importante de _toda_ trupe. Será a última chance de os fãs a verem. Dá até pra conseguir um lugar na galeria e assistir de pé, pois esses eles só vendem no dia mesmo. Isso se eu tivesse a fim de fazer fila às cinco da manhã e esperar até dez para saber se cheguei a tempo ou não. E num sábado? — Ela voltou a gargalhar para óbvio desconforto de Mamoru. — Simplesmente _impossível_!

Ele continuava sem realmente compreender, mas virou o rosto para o lado e fechou os olhos como se não se importasse. Usagi levantou-se da cama, caminhou até a pequena sala e curvou-se na frente dele até que os reabrisse.

— Quê? — Seu olhar estava mais afiado que faca para sushi.

— Tenho certeza de que você não fazia ideia de nada do que falei. — Ela sorriu com orgulho de si mesma. — Tava contando as rugas que apareceram, porque tem algo que eu sei que você não.

— Volta pra sua cama, volta. Teu cabelo ainda tá pingando em mim. — Ele limpou uma gota do braço.

— Ha! — Usagi apontou para a testa enrugada. — Incrível como você não parece nem saber o que são as _firsts_. Você realmente não faz ideia de quem é a Nao-san. — Ao notar o tédio na expressão de Mamoru, ela pegou a toalha molhada que deixara sobre seus ombros enquanto secava os cabelos e jogou sobre ele. — Vai trabalhar e pendura lá no banheiro pra mim. — E virou-se de volta à cama e a seu _Starlight Gigolo_. Pelo canto dos olhos, sentiu-se surpresa ao perceber que ele a atendera.

Uau. Ela realmente virara a poderosa e podia mandar em Mamoru? Aquela viagem estava se saindo melhor que a encomenda.

Continuará...

Anita

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Preciso começar com um agradecimento especial à Pandora Imperatix pelo comentário fofo!  
_

 _Agora vem a parte das desculpas, como devem ter percebido, a fic vai virar um tutorial de tempos em tempos. Eu me empolguei adaptando as coisas para o meu Harotsuka... Até estava aqui rindo enquanto lia das coisas que fui adaptando. Diferente do Takarazuka que tem cinco (ou seis) trupes, o Harotsuka foi simplificado em quatro. Decidi que elas teriam nomes em japonês de flores. Por quê? Porque minha outra inspiração para o Harotsuka foi o supergrupo de idols "Hello! Project"... sim, eu sou uma fanática pior que a Usagi! O Hello! Project tinha acabado de anunciar dois novos grupos muito parecidos chamados Kobushi (ou magnólia) Factory e Tsubaki (ou camélia) Factory. Achei kobushi muito feio porque me lembra punho, mas no segundo que precisei inventar um nome para trupe Tsubaki foi o que me veio na hora. Tsubaki é a trupe que mais aparecerá aqui na fic, então guardem esse nome! Ou não... xD_

 _Não existe nenhuma cidade chamada Harotsuka (acho), mas existe sim a cidade de Takarazuka e peguei emprestadas muitas de suas características. E mudarei sempre que for mais fácil pra mim, obviamente, hohoho._

 _Mas sério, esta fic é tão divertida de criar que já sinto vontade de fazer mais coisas Sailor Moon x Harotsuka. Pena que só dá pra juntar UsaMamo uma vez. :( Por outro lado, temos sempre amnésias por aí, né? Hihihi._ _Espero que continuem lendo a história, fazia tempo que eu não sentia tanta felicidade numa cena UsaMamo._

 _E até a próxima! Não deixem de comentar, por favor!_


End file.
